


The Green-Eyed Monster

by amdh



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Jealous Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdh/pseuds/amdh
Summary: Eddie is jealous when TK comes to town to hang out with Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 411





	The Green-Eyed Monster

It had been a little over a month since the 118 had come back from Texas. Ever since TK’s comment Buck had come to the realization that he was Bi and soon after that in love with his best friend. Unfortunately, he knew Eddie was as straight as they came and nothing could ever come of it. He would always just be the ultimate cliche. The guy in love with his straight best friend.

Since leaving Texas, Buck had kept in touch with the 126. TK mostly. TK had been such a major help in the past month. Helping him whenever he had questions and doubts about his sexuality. Always reassuring him nothing was wrong with him and as long as he was happy everything would turn out great.

At the moment they were talking about TK’s upcoming trip to LA. He was taking a few days off from work and leaving the state to get some clarity after a major fight with his boyfriend Carlos. Even though Carlos was out to his parents he had introduced TK as just a friend and that had really hurt him. It had also made him insecure in his relationship. Buck had mentioned as a joke that maybe he should get out of town a bit to clear his head and figure out what he really wanted. Now here they were talking about flights and when Buck would be picking him up from the airport.

“So your flight lands this Friday around noon?” He asks. “Great! I’ll be there to pick you up. Text me when you land!”

Eddie's head shoots up when he hears this last bit. Curious as to who he’s talking to, it must show on his face because Buck mimes TK’s name. Immediately his mood changes, but he tries to keep his face blank. For the past month all he’s heard is TK this, TK that, TK is so great, TK is so funny, look what TK sent me. Eddie was tired of hearing how amazing and better TK was. Buck had recently come out to the team as Bi, everyone took it just fine others weren’t even that surprised. Eddie though, he was beyond happy! He thought maybe this was it, this was his chance. It seemed impossible before when he thought his best friend was straight but now, maybe he could shoot his shot. Unfortunately soon after coming out all that he would talk about was TK, making it more than obvious he was crushing on the young firefighter.  
It had hurt and he was beyond jealous but Eddie would just have to keep it together. It was clear that TK made Buck happy and he deserved all the happiness in the world. Even if it wasn’t with him. He was definitely not looking forward to seeing them together.  
__________________

Buck had just received a text from TK saying he had landed. He was standing next to baggage claim with a big sign that said “Welcome to LA, TK!”. He was excited to see his friend and could not wait to finally be able to hang out. Buck had asked Eddie to come along earlier since it was his day off as well but he had opted out saying he had taken an extra shift. Which was weird considering Eddie always let him know in advance so they could take the extra shift together. Not that Eddie had to run every decision by him, of course not, it was just not the same when they worked with different people. Come to think of it, Eddie had been acting off the last couple of days and he had no idea why. He had tried asking but was always met with a short “I am fine, Buck.” 

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called out. He looked over and there was TK and not far behind followed Firefox. Or Marjan, as she had asked to be called. He had been super excited when she finally followed him back on Instagram and they would message here and there when the other would pull a crazy stunt. He liked talking to Marjan, she seemed like a great person, and it was nice talking to someone he could relate to professionally.

“Hey guys! Welcome to LA! Marjan I didn’t know you’d be coming too” Buck said excitedly. He reached over and gave each a Buckley hug, happy to see them.  
“Yeah, well, I needed to get out of there for a bit too.” she added.  
TK looked over and pulled Marjan in for a one armed hug, “We both needed a bit of a break, so I convinced her to tag along. I hope that's fine, I know I was going to crash at your place but if it's any trouble we can just check in to a hotel.”  
“No!” said Buck right away, he could tell Marjan looked a bit down. “No trouble at all, if anything Marjan can take the guest room, and if you don't mind you can take the couch. It's not the most comfortable to sleep in but it's either that or we share a bed.”  
TK laughed, “there you go again, trying to get in my pants!”  
“What? What, no! That's not what I meant!” TK could see Buck turning red and couldn't help but laugh. He knew Buck didn’t mean it like that but it was always fun to tease him.  
“Sure sounded like it to me!” laughed Marjan, joining in on the teasing.  
TK decided to let him off the hook as he saw how embarrassed and tongue-tied Buck was getting. “Alright, casanova, show us to the car so we can get out of here!” He knew at that moment that this was exactly what he needed to get his mind right.  
____________________

Eddie was nervous, he checked his watch again for what felt like the hundredth time. He should have landed by now. Eddie did not want to think about that happy reunion or what would come after. He just knew this would be the longest couple of days of his life! He took an extra shift, even though he had been looking forward to some well needed time off, to keep his mind off Buck and TK together. No such luck. That was all that was on his mind. He hated the guy, he knew he shouldn't, but he did. He was taking his Buck away from him. That's right, his! Buck was meant to be with him and it killed him that he wanted TK instead. 

Buck had mentioned all these plans that he had made already and some of them included him as well. Eddie definitely did not want to go just to be pushed to the side like a third wheel. It's not like he could say no though, he could never say no to Buck, even though it would hurt. 

As if thinking about him invoked him, he gets a call from Buck. He answers his facetime and is right away greeted by TK’s face. Just the person he did not want to see. What is he doing with Bucks phone!? He schools his looks hopefully quick enough to cover his annoyance.  
“Hey man! It's great to see you. Buck’s driving, but he wanted to ask if you wanted to catch something to eat after your shift? He says you should be off around five, right?”  
“Ah, I’m not sure...”  
“Listen, we are going to be walking around a bit and enjoy the sights and then we can pass by and pick you up maybe? I definitely want to stop by the 118 before I leave.”  
Eddie is getting ready to say no, he is not ready to see them together, and does not like those “we’s” he keeps hearing when all of a sudden the phone is snatched from TK’s hand and Marjan pops onto the screen.  
“Hey soldier, you’re coming to eat with us! That is an order. Buck will text you the details. BYE!” screamed Marjan as she hung up. 

Well that was unexpected, he thought. He had no idea Marjan would be coming along as well. Maybe her presence would help this situation be somewhat bearable.  
_________________

They have been walking around for hours and Buck is pretty much the best tour guide they could ask for. It’s like he made it a point to learn every little bit of information on LA so they could be well informed of everything they've seen so far. Knowing Buck he’s probably not wrong, but TK is curious about something and has been waiting for the right time to ask. Well might as well make it now.  
“So what is going on with Eddie?” TK chuckled. “He did not look happy to see me when he answered.”  
“I’m not sure, he’s been off this past week, we’ve barely talked.”  
“Wait, aren’t you guys together?” asks Marjan confused.  
“Marjan.” says TK.  
Buck looks completely devastated when Marjan looks over and knows she said the wrong thing.  
“You’re not! Why not? You’re both obviously into each other.”  
Buck's voice is low when he answers, his usual light gone, “Ah no.. we are not. Eddie is straight.”  
Marjan snorts, “Yeah right! That man is totally into you. You should have seen the look in his eyes when he was talking about you when we were teamed up in Texas. I knew right away that man was taken and in love!”  
Bucks instagram pictures were of either Eddie, Chris and Buck or Buck and Chris that as soon as he saw them he assumed they were a family. It wasn’t until Buck said that he was single that TK realized he was wrong.  
“Buck.. are you sure he’s straight? I mean, I have seen all those pictures you’ve posted and you guys look like a genuine happy family” TK points out.  
“Nope..” he said sadly, “he’s very much straight. Can we not talk about this anymore. I’m gonna go use the bathroom. I'll be right back.”  
He watched Buck walk away with his shoulders dropped. Damn, he probably shouldn't have brought that up.  
“You know those two obviously like each other, right?” says Marjan.  
“Obviously”  
Marjan smirks, “Why dont we give them a push in the right direction while we’re here?”  
“What do you have in mind”  
“Well..” she smiles.  
____________________

Buck shoots Eddie a message with the restaurant's info since he decided to meet them there instead of being picked up. By the time Eddie arrives they have already been seated at a booth. Marjan slid into one side and sat in the middle, so Buck and TK took the other side.  
“Hey Eddie!” says Buck happily.  
Eddie looks at Buck and then looks to TK, how close they are sitting and gives a short hello. He had given himself a long talk on the way here but being in the car and seeing them in person is a completely different story. 

His short hello upsets Buck and it’s visible to everyone. He didn’t mean to, he just wasn’t ready to see Buck so close to TK. He greets Marjan with a hug and TK with a nod. To get over the awkwardness he asks what they have been up to since they landed.

TK throws an arm around Buck’s shoulder and gives him a flirty smile, “Well, we had the best tour guide this city has show us around all the touristy spots, right Marjan?! I can’t wait to go to the beach tomorrow”  
“You got that right!” said Marjan with a knowing smile.

TK has to try super hard not to laugh at Bucks blush, he’s completely red, and making this easier than he expected. He can feel Eddie's eyes on him though, so after a few seconds he looks over with a smirk. Eddie is seething, he’s staring at his arm like he wants to burn it off. Oh yeah, he’s totally in love with Buck. 

Marjan has to repress a laugh as well watching these three men. This was just what the doctor ordered! Marjan can clearly see how jealous Eddie is with TK’s act, it doesn't help that Buck is blushing so much he looks like a tomato!

“So what are we eating? I’m starving.” This seems to snap everyone back to the main reason they’re there. Food.

They talk about all the places they visited, what they liked, didn’t and what they still want to see. They make plans to maybe go to a bar after visiting the beach the following day and after paying they step outside.

“Okay, I’m done, I need a bed,” says Marjan.

Eddie can understand that, he had a busy shift and all the stressing about Buck tired him out. So he asks, “What hotel are you guys staying at?”

“They’re actually staying with me,” answers Buck.

“But you only have one guest room and the bed in there is barely big enough for Chris.”

Before anyone can answer that Marjan jumps in with her evil little smile. “I’m actually taking the guest room and Buck offered to share his bed with TK!”

“What!” Eddie's head snaps to Buck then to TK who is just smiling.

“Yeah, something about the couch not being comfortable enough. I mean TK was supposed to take the guest room but since I decided to come last minute we had to come up with new sleeping arrangements” Marjan shrugs like what she says is the most obvious explanation. “I’m surrounded by gentlemen.”

“No” says Eddie.

Buck looks at him confused, he could have sworn for a second there that Eddie looked jealous, but no that wouldn’t make sense. But before he could say anything Eddie was talking again.

“What I meant was no, you’re right. Gentlemen. Umm I have to go, I have to pick up Chris from Abuelas. Goodnight guys”

With that he walked away with the deepest whole in his heart.  
_________________

“What just happened?” Buck was so lost. Things started out frosty with Eddie when he first got there but eventually everything seemed fine. It looked like everyone was getting along. But then that last conversation outside the restaurant changed the whole mood. What does it matter where anyone sleeps?

Marjan laughs as she answers, “Eddie was obviously bit by the green-eyed monster!”

TK then joins her and starts laughing too.

“Green-eyed monster? What?” Still confused.

“Dude, Eddie was jealous, boiling with rage because he thought I was hitting on you.”

“No, definitely not, you're wrong...” But then again if he really thought about it he did kind of look and sounded jealous tonight. Thinking about the past week, the past month even, every time he brought up TK, Eddie's mood would change. He didn’t want to hope but he couldn’t help it.

Buck had on a goofy smile! “You guys really think he was jealous?!”

“YES!” Answered both.

“Would you guys mind if I dropped you off at my place? I need to see Eddie.”

“Not at all”

“Go get your man!”  
___________________

Eddie had just put Chris to bed. He was glad his Abuela tired him out and he fell asleep on the road. He didn’t think he could pretend to be okay tonight. Eddie couldn’t do this. He knew he couldn’t. Pretending he was fine with losing Buck. The love of his life. He’d lost him. His vision was getting blurry and when he touched his cheeks they were wet.

He needed a long hot shower, they always made him feel better and then maybe try to sleep. Even though he was sure that wouldn’t be happening. Not when he knew Buck was lying next to TK.

After his shower he walked back to his room where he saw a light he knew he did not turn on. Chris probably woke up and wanted to sleep with him. As much as he loved his son he needed some alone time tonight. Maybe he could read him a story or two and then he’d fall back to sleep in his bed again.

When he walked in he was shocked to find Buck sitting on his bed. He looked beautiful there, Buck belonged there. With him. In this house. Just the three of them. A family. Then he remembered what happened tonight and it all came crashing down. What was Buck doing here?

“I’m sorry for just walking in, I really wanted to talk to you and you wouldn’t answer the door. I thought you were ignoring me, so I let myself in, but then I heard the shower so I figured I’d wait in here. I hope that’s okay..”

“Buck.. what’s going on? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home?” With TK, he added bitterly in his head.

“Look, I’m going to put myself out there right now and if you don’t feel the same, that’s fine. I understand. But this is what I’ve been reading from you for a while. You’re jealous.. of TK.”

Eddie felt all the air leave his body. He could not have this conversation right now. He’s about to respond when Buck continues talking.

“You’re jealous when there is absolutely no reason for you to be.”

There’s no point in denying he was. It was clear he knew. “What do you mean?” Then again, there’s nothing wrong with delaying the pain he’s about to feel when he gets rejected.

“I’m not sure if I ever mentioned this but TK has a boyfriend, his name is Carlos.”

“Wait, he does?”

Buck smiles, “Yeah, they’re pretty in love but Carlos kind of messed up last week and TK needed some space. So I invited him, as a friend, to come visit.”

“Wait, so you’re not with TK.. but I thought..”

“Never have been, never will be. He’s just a friend. I promise.”

He was never with TK. Just friends. That meant Buck could still be his. He was not letting this chance go to waste. He would not let anyone else come and try and take him away. Buck looked like he was about to talk again but now it was his turn.

“You’re right. I was jealous, I thought I had lost you to him. I love you Buck. I’m in love with you and I’m hoping you will give me a chance to show you how much. Please”

Buck had that beautiful smile on his face, that smile that was reserved just for him. He loved this man and if Buck let him he would spend the rest of his life loving him. Treating him the way he deserved.

“I’m in love with you too Eddie”

That was all he needed to hear. He doesn’t know when they started walking towards each other but now Buck was just within reach. Eddie put his hand behind Bucks neck and brought him closer, then he dove for those lips.

Buck gasped. Eddie's lips on his was everything he could ever dream of and it only made him hungry for more.

Eddie doesn’t know who made the move but they were now on the bed kissing and touching everywhere. Buck’s shirt came off and Eddie was in awe.. “stay, please, we don’t have to do more than this, but stay. I need you to be close.”

“Yes”  
____________________

Buck woke up the next day wrapped in Eddie's arms, he was still sleeping but holding him tight. He couldn’t stop the big smile that was lighting up his face. Finally, Eddie was his.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> So if you're reading this thank you for sticking till the end. 
> 
> I hope you liked it.. this was a lot of fun to write!
> 
> If you're going to comment be kind please lol this is the first time I ever write/post anything!
> 
> <3


End file.
